Guardian Scouts
by moonbunnymel
Summary: Immortal scouts fight Chaos with help from the Gundam Pilots. I'm new to this whole thing so please,PLEASE, be nice. thanks


Hello everyone! Thanks for attempting to read my story. I hope that you enjoy it.  
  
I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Oh so happy would I be if I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Guardian Scouts  
  
The girl the soldiers brought in was beaten pretty badly. Blood dripped from numerous cuts and scrapes and her clothing was ripped to shreds. Her skin was already bruising and swelling up. She must have been in a lot of pain, though she appeared to be unaffected, walking in between the two guards. She showed no emotions, but her eyes glittered with intelligence and pain. She glanced over the five other occupants and turned to face the door as it was closed sealing her within. She stood there unmoving, unwavering even though she had injuries that would have made the perfect solider a little off balance. The other occupants just stared at her. In what seemed like an eternity she sighed and slowly lifted her handcuffed hands to her hair, cringing as the movement pained her. Her hair was golden blonde and was in a braided circle around her head. She fumbled with it and pulled a lock-picking tool from her hair causing the braid to fall gracefully down her back. The braid reached mid calf and was about two inches thick. The girl quickly unlocked her handcuffs. She then went to work on opening the door. After ten minutes of struggling the door silently slid opened. The girl gave a sigh of relief. She was about to slink out in escape, but paused. She turned to the other occupants looking directly at them. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she recognized who they were. Silently she crept over to each of them releasing them from their bonds. Quietly as they were all rubbing their hurting wrists she said, " please follow me. I will get you to your Gundams." She was out the door and halfway down the hallway before any of them could argue. They looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to follow. They were surprised to find no opposition as the sneaked through the hallways of the compound and true to her word they arrived at the holding bay of the Gundams in about fifteen minutes. " How will you get out of here? " asked one of them. The girl just smiled mysteriously at them and took off running as a hover craft of some sort appeared from around the corner. As the girl jumped on, she turned to them again and yelled that they would meet again.  
  
  
  
The Gundam pilots had each escaped the base with only little damage. They hadn't meant to get caught, but it had seemed this new enemy had known they were coming. They had decided to meet up at Quatre's mansion in the Sanc Kingdom. They had each arrived within minuets of each other and were presently eating a quiet lunch. "Who do you suppose that girl was?" Duo asked the question that was on the tips of everyone's tongue. No one replied each thinking silently, searching for an answer. " I don't know why but I have a feeling that I have meet her somewhere before." Duo finally spoke breaking the silence. Being the most talkative he couldn't stand just staring at the others and if they were not going to talk about it on their own he would just have to force them to talk. " You know," Quatre started softly. " I felt that way too. Something about her, I'm not sure, but her aura felt different." " In what way?" Asked Trowa. " It felt old and wise and…" "Why are we contemplating about a stupid woman?!" interrupted Wufei in an exasperated tone. "We got out. Let's just leave it at that." " With help from a beautiful woman, wu- man. Whether you like it or not." Replied Duo being the smart aleck that he is. " Maxwell!" Wufei started to say some threats but was interrupted. " Stop it you two. You are home and will probably never see her again lets just drop it. You are ruining me lunch." Retorted the princess of the Sanc kingdom. "We never did find out who this new enemy was. Or what they wanted." Quatre said diverting the topic to something less dangerous for Duo. " Do we have any information at all?" asked Milliardo Peacecraft, who had listened quietly to the earlier exchanges. "No. Who ever they were they knew we were coming. We were ambushed the minute we stepped out of the Gundams." Replied Quatre rubbing his head trying to recall any other details that might prove important. He sighed when his memory couldn't pick out anything that he had not already torn apart. " But one thing I am sure about it, won't be the last that we hear from them. They mean business. And will probably be making more appearances soon. We will just have to be on guard." With that said the group quietly finished eating their lunch.  
  
The girl in question had also escaped with only a little more damage added to her numerous wounds. Her friends who had been patiently awaiting the completion of her mission had picked up the girl. What had started out as a reconnaissance mission had turned into a rescue. Though the girl had gotten the information she needed, she too had been captured. She was quiet on the way to her new home. The silence was commented on by one of her friends. " I'm fine. It's just that I feel like I have met those guys that I freed. It's weird. And I feel that I will meet them again. Oh well. The information that I got will help us determine the strength of Chaos's new army. The disk might also contain the whereabouts of the main base. I don't care how those guards overlooked the disk, I am just glad that they did." The new home was a quaint little house that was to serve as headquarters for the girl and her friends. Upon arrival Amy, the resident doctor of the group, took care of the girl's wounds. " Bunny, why do you feel like you knew those guys. Have you ever meet them before?" asked Amy. " No, though I think I recognize them as being the Gundam pilots that Pluto told us about." Bunny replied grimacing as Amy cleaned one of her deeper wounds. Amy sighed. " What would Chaos want with them?" she asked as the other three members of the group came into the kitchen. " Maybe they were seen as a threat." Offered Lita. " Yeah and I bet that they hadn't counted on Bunny escaping either." Mina joined in enthusiastically. " I'm not sure. Doesn't it seem weird that Bunny was captured?" interjected Rei. " It seems as if they were expecting her. And it was a little to easy to keep that disk, almost as if they let her keep it." The girls pondered that for a few seconds. " I agree." Bunny spoke. " It was a little too easy. The base wasn't even heavily armed. And we all know how Chaos likes to protect its bases." The girls all recollected the numerous bases that they had all faced in the past. " Though we probably shouldn't be worrying just yet. Chaos hasn't had enough time to fully gain its strength back. And I am sure that it will make itself and what it wants known soon. Let's eat. I'm starving." Bunny said after a few moments of silence. The others nodded and followed their leader to the kitchen were Lita proceeded to make lunch.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think. Promise to upload next chapter soon.  
  
MoonBunnyMel 


End file.
